


The Prequel

by RavenWolf48



Series: Fly One More Time (or The Phoenix) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: 'The Phoenix must burn to emerge' -Janet Fitch





	The Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art on Wattpad=RavenRomanoff-Wolf48

Anthony Edward Stark knew he was different.

He could see people's wings.

His mother's were a light pink and barely three feet long.

His father's were a dark brooding black and stretched to at least five feet long-maybe longer.

Jarvis' were like a tawny owl's wings.

They were pretty to look at.

Anthony or Tony, couldn't see his at first and that was upsetting to him. Especially since no one else could see the wings that he could.

Jarvis seemed to know that he had wings and believed in Tony when Tony told him so.

Jarvis was his favorite. Mostly because his dad was out looking for Captain America and his mom was busy running a company so only Jarvis could watch over Tony (and Sophia but Sophia was fired when Tony's mom found out that Sophia was teaching Tony Spanish to the point when Tony couldn't understand English).

Tony's wings became long and wide with blue and red and white feathers.

Feathers that to him, looked like Captain America. Tony was ecstatic and loved them.

They were taller than he was-almost eight feet long when he was just six years old. Since they were so long, Tony decided to test something.

He jumped off the roof when no one was looking. He floated for a bit but the wings stayed still and he didn't know how to get them to flap.

He glided towards the ground when all of sudden his wings snapped shut and he just fell.

He was six and thankfully he was only four feet up by then and it didn't hurt that much.

Jarvis said he had a high pain tolerance.

~~~~~~~

As he grew older, he realized it wasn't a good thing to see people's wings. It wasn't a good thing to see the auras that surrounded them, bathing them in different lights.

It was freakish.

It was un normal-a monstrosity.

It was something that Howard would punish him for, pushing him, shoving him, beating him, yelling at him, and hitting him.

It was something that caused him to get all this wounds and bruises and cuts.

It was something that he eventually stopped talking about.

It was something that made him feel alone and in the dark.

It was something only he had and it caused Jarvis to die.

~~~~~~~

Jarvis' wings started to look sick-ish.

They began to droop. They lost feathers as he grew older and older. Tony saw the warning signs.

But he didn't have any proof to show that what looked like a heathy 80 year old man was dying.

So he kept his mouth shut.

Jarvis died three days later.

Tony tried and found he couldn't cry.

~~~~~

Even though he stopped talking about the wings, Tony grew into a teenager and began to fight back.

His father still hit him and started to get drunk more often than not. Maria didn't pay attention to either of them.

Tony was thirteen when he officially measured his wings.

Fourteen feet long.

Tony was thirteen and a half when he found a way to hide his wings-making it seem as though he had none.

He was fourteen when he met his friends Rhodey and Pepper. Pepper could see wings and loved Tony's.

Rhodey couldn't, but he believed both of them.

Tony felt happier than he had been in years.

~~~~~

Howard, drunk, killed himself and Maria behind the wheel.

Tony wasn't devastated or surprised at all.

He was eighteen and was handed Stark Industries.

He gave it to Pepper instead, promoting her to CEO.

Pepper made him her assistant.

~~~~~

Tony was on a weapons display in Afghanistan when it all went to hell.

The Ten Rings came and blew up the hum-vee caravan that the army cars had made and consequently blew up Tony as well.

He was forced in a cave, his chest blown out, and pain everywhere around him. He couldn't see or hear and all he could feel was the pain in his chest. He faintly heard screams and it took him a moment to realize that it was him.

When he came to, a man named Yinsen was with him, he had an arc reactor in his chest, and he was stuck in a cave-forced to serve the Ten Rings (except Tony never served anyone and he sure as hell wasn't going to serve a terrorist group.)

He also found that his right wing was torn off and the blue, red, and white feathers had turned to molten ash.

He decided he was going to leave.

Tony built Iron Man Mark One. As he made Mark 1, his wing slowly regret and as more blue, red, and white feathers fell off they were replaced by bright gold, red, and orange feathers.

Yinsen died in the process of escaping (he had a family to go back to-Tony Stark had nothing yet he lived).

He blasted out of the cave and headed home.

Anthony Edward Stark was a changed man. 

~~~~~~

Obadiah Stane, Tony Stark's other mentor besides Jarvis sent him to Afghanistan to get kidnapped. To get killed.

Tony shut down the weapons system in Stark Industries with the help of Pepper who came up with a new way to make money.

He created Iron Man and killed Stane.

He used Iron Man to go around the world to fight for anyone who got the old weapons illegally.

The terrorist groups that used those weapons the same way the Ten Rings did.

Agent Nick Fury from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division told Pepper to tell Tony that Iron man was apart of the Avengers Initiative.

Iron Man became a Secret Identity outside of SHIELD.

And Tony's right wing became metal. Red, gold, and orange like the other one but the feathers weren't soft as the should be.

They were metal plates-weaved on top of each other.

Tony hid his wings, despite Pepper and Rhodey telling him he looked beautiful with them (Pepper tried to touch the feather-ed one, but it exploded into a flurry of movement, practically knocking her off her feet.

Tony hid them away even more ever since. He still jumps whenever someone touches his back).

Tony hated his wings.

~~~~~~

Tony Stark helped Nick Fury find Captain America and Bucky Barnes in the water. Nick Fury took Cap away and Tony whisked Bucky off to the SHIELD hospital where he patched him up with a new arm.

Bucky watched him carefully even though he was still dazed. He told Bucky how to clean the arm and that it was important that he kept up with the upkeep.

Then Romanoff and Rogers barged in with Fury who left stealthily behind them. Romanoff practically threw herself at Bucky and Tony put his stuff away.

He caught Rogers staring at him, but he looked away-opting instead to talk to Bucky, reminding him.

Bucky answered back and Tony nodded stiffly before leaving the room.

~~~~~~

Tony Stark avoided Steve Rogers as much as he could and when he couldn't-he acted like a total asshole. Every time he walked away from the situation he cringed and winced at remembering what he did.

He couldn't help it though. Everything about the damn man just reminded him of Howard and he hated that.

So, he ended up hating Captain America.

(He also was reminded of his old wings-the wings he absolutely adored and now they were a hideous yellow and orange and gold and red and he hated everything about them. They reminded him too much of the fact that Iron Man and Tony Stark can never-never-be the same man.)

~~~~~~

The Avengers came to live at the Tower.

It wasn't that big of a deal-he liked Bruce and Bucky enough. And Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Steve were nice. Plus, Fury said it was a better way for the Avengers to train and work together.

It did help and soon everyone opted into their own routines. At certain points in the day they would head down to the gym and train together.

Bruce would join Tony in the lab a lot and he would often find Clint perched above both of them, keeping an eye on him.

The Avengers' wings were as unique as their personalities.

Tony never told them that he could see their wings and he never showed his own.

Later, Tony had a feeling that the reason why Steve stared at him so much was because when he woke up, that was the first time that Steve saw wings.

And to find that Tony has none...

(He asked Bruce-the only Avenger that knows that he has and can see wings-and Bruce agreed to his assumption).

~~~~~~

The Avengers lived with him and he found that he could do it.

He could be this super hero that Fury thought he could be.

That Pepper thought he could be.

Rhodey, Bruce, and Bucky.

Tony Stark was a Phoenix.

And he was born anew.

~~~~~~

_"The Phoenix must burn to emerge." - **Janet Fitch**_


End file.
